Fall To Pieces
by Jennikd
Summary: It's about Inuyasha and Kagome's lives and struggles through High School to see how far their love will take them.InuXKagminor SanXmir and rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. and don't ask me who does cause i just plain old don't know!**

**Fall To Pieces**

'Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished watching a movie and were walking along an alley, hand in hand.There were people bustling around them trying to get home.They see pictures of couples as they are walking, mainly Kori and Richard Grayson.They see a particular picture of them where Richard has both of Kori's hands and is holding her above his head in a cute way.She feels herself being pulled up and sees Inuyasha picking her up and puts her in the position like Kori in the picture and she gives him a smile and laughs.As he sets her down he grabs her hand again and they continue walking and he leads her to a park and they sit on a bench and look up at the full moon in the beautiful moonlit sky.He leans in and---'

"KAGOME!!!!!!WAKE UP!YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome groaned as she heard her mom's scream for her to get up.She gets up and looks at her clock.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she yelled as she quickly got dressed and went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast off of the table and ran out of the house with her friends after yelling bye to her mom.

"Holy shit!Kagome you were sleeping that whole time?!?!?!?" asked Eri."Yeah, I'm sorry guys i was up until 1 in the morning getting my backpack ready," Kagome replied sleepily.

"So Kagome are you happy to be able to see a certain someone?" asked Ayumi."Who?" Kagome asked reluctantly because she already knew the answer.Everyone had said her and Inuyasha made the cutest couple, but she didn't like him at the time.

"I ish not happy for school!!!!!" said Yuka."Well get used to it because we've got," Ayumi says as she starts to count on her fingers,"a long time before it's over again!" she said finally giving up the counting."You guys are idiots," Kagome said," but your my idiots," she said as she grinned._'Omg i hope i have friends in all of my classes'_ "Hey what does your schedules say?"Kagome asked her friends."Well I have P.E first, L.A second, history third, orchestra fourth, science fifth, and math sixth." said Eri."I have P.E first, math second, science third, orchestra fourth, L.A fifth, and history sixth!" Ayumi said excitedly."Yeah yeah whatever.Anyways I have P.E first, L.A second, art third, history fourth, science fifth, and math sixth," Yuka said in a bored voice."Yeah well this is mine.History first, science second, math third, orchestra fourth, P.E fifth, and L.A sixth--oh hey Inuyasha!Did you hear what I have on my schedule?"said/asked Kagome.

"Yeah I heard what you said and here's what mine says,"Inuyasha started in his laid back voice,"History first, math second, science third, orchestra fourth because they added guitar in there, P.E fifth, and L.A sixth,"he said hiding his excitement._'YES!I have four classes with Kagome!'_

"Looks like we have four classes together _Inuyasha_," she said with a hint of fake bitterness at the end of it."Hey what'd I do?"he asked back with playfulness in his voice."Nothing I just felt like agitating you," she said with a smile on her face.

"Kagome!Get your head out of the clouds!" Mr. Hokomaru yelled at Kagome.She had been thinking of the one guy that had been on her mind ever since last year._'Inuyasha'_ she thought with a smile forming in the corner of her mouth."Kagome, he's right what _are_ you thinking about in that mind of yours?"Inuyasha whispered to her because they were sitting beside each other."Nothing!"she replied hastily trying to pass the blush forming on her cheeks as being sick by sneezing."If you say so,"he replied and shrugged it off thinking she was thinking about her brother who was just starting middle school.They went through the day and Kagome found out she had Hojo in two of her classes.Hojo had liked Kagome for a long time, but she didn't like him back because she was to into Inuyasha, but she thought he was in love with Kikyo.He sat with her at lunch because she forced him to, but Kagome didn't know that and misjudged it.Kikyo wouldn't even let him out of her sight let alone near Kagome in fifth period.

Well that's it for now I hope you like it I got the idea of using Kagome to reflect on how I am in life from my best friend, LissluvsInuyasha and her story My Happy Ending so maybe you should check hers out sometime because it's really good and well she wanted me to quickly finish this so I hope ya like it Alissa!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank you to Alissa for reviewing .Well enjoy the story.

**Fall To Pieces**

The days went on and on and before they knew it, it had already been a month since school started!"Wow one month of

school had passed by!"Kagome exclaimed."Yeah time really does fly when we're having fun," Inuyasha said staring at Kagome, but turned away quickly when he had noticed she saw him and using his hair to hide his face which had a blush creeping slowly upon it.It turns out he had liked Kagome for 2 years now, but hated her for some strange reason last year and at the end of the year last year he stopped hating her.He had thought her to be a jerk with a horrible personality last year, but boy was he proved wrong!

"Hey Kikyo so let me get this straight.You like Inuyasha just because you know that Kagome does, too?"Chelsea asked.

"How many times do I have to remind you?!?!"Kikyo asked."I bartered the princepal to get me in Inuyasha's P.E class by promising him a date with my mom, which i say she agreed to, and I chose that class because the teacher in that class never pays attention to what the kids are doing!We have Mr. Tokosei."she said with an evil grin on her face."Like that is like so totally awesome!So let me like remember everyone's schedule.I have like science first, math second, history third, L.A fourth, P.E fifth, and like orchestra sixth!Like Naraku has umm math first, history second, science third, reading like fourth, L.A fifth, and like P.E sixth!You like have math first, history second, reading third, L.A fourth, P.E fifth, and like science sixth!While Kagura has like science first, reading second, P.E third, history fourth, L.A fifth, and like math sixth!"she said in her preppy tone."Yes Chelsea, yes,"Kikyo said and slapped her forehead,"sometimes I wonder how you ever avoided getting into reading with us!"

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!THERE'S AN OPEN SEAT OVER HERE BESIDE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Kikyo yelled at lunch.

"No thank you Kikyo I'd rather sit with Kagome you evil bitch,"he muttered so only Kagome could hear him and he allowed her to drag him over to sit beside her and he sighed.

"Good luck," Kagome muttered to herself and went throughout the day and eventually got to L.A_ 'Finally!The last period!'_ she thought and had a good laugh when in there.

Moses was messing with Miss Gemini and she said," Stop Moses!I'm not your girlfriend!"and he started to mess with her by telling her to give him a hug,"I don't want a hug from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed the last part getting a bit freaked out.

"Miss will you be my girlfriend?"he said jokishly.And that finished it and she told him to go sit down and to stay there.Then Inuyasha went to sharpen his pencil and the trash can was right beside her desk.When he was up there, Miss Gemini said,"Your a whiney-boy."  
"No i'm not!"he replied back."Yes you are!"Miss Gemini told him."I can't hear you!"he said to her."OH!So your deaf and an old man,"she said grinning."No I just said I'm deaf!Not an old man!"Then Miss Gemini looked at Kagome and asked the class,"Should I just move on and tell him the biggest insult?"Kagome laughed and some people said yes."Inuyasha, everything that is wrong in the world is your fault!" she said grinning as everyone started laughing, especially Kagome,"The wars are your fault, Pluto being excluded as a planet, even me being a single 26year old is your fault!!!!!!!!!!!!"she said in a yelling joke voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it's finished atleast chapter 2 is.Stay tuned and remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow the 3rd chapter and in 1 night!Alissa you owe me since you really wanted me to get chapter 4 up since I said you would really like it lol well on with the story.And the story I have in here isn't mine but is in fact from a book called 'More Scary Stories To Tell In the Dark' , but I did change one line in it.

**Fall To Pieces**

The day went regular except sixth period was funny...Again.So I'll just skip to it.

Miss Gemini was reading a scary story to the class."Okay class it is called Wonderful Sausage.So here it goes.

One dark, rainy Saturday afternoon, a fat and jolly butcher named Samuel Blunt had an argument over money with his wife, Eloise. Blunt lost his temper," she said, but interrupted herself and had to use Inuyasha's pencil to write something down on the story and threw it back at him and they were sitting in the front of the room."Inuyasha!I don't want to use your pencil it's crappy!"

"But Miss I have another pencil--," he said."I don't want to use any of your stuff it's ALL crappy!" she told him."Well forget you then!"he said in response and she got in a playful mad mood and knocked a piece of paper off his desk and it landed on the floor standing straight up.When he went to go get it she knocked him binder to the floor, too.As he was getting that she kicked his backpack all the way to the back of the room, and yes i said kicked!When he was carrying it back he tried to hurry before--oh shit she had already knocked his binder to the floor again.He sat his backpack down and went to go get it and she kicked his backpack to the back of the room...AGAIN!This time he was smart and took all his things with him.When he sat back down she kicked his leg.Then she continued on.

"Blunt lost his temper and he brutally slained Eloise.," she stopped reading and looked at Inuyasha with an evil grin and repeated brutally slain and then continued on," Then he ground her up into sausage meat and buried her bones under a big flat rock in the backyard. To keep the murder a secret, he told everyone that she had moved away.

Blunt mixed his new sausage meat with pork, then seasoned it with salt and pepper, added some sage and thyme and a bit of garlic. To give it a special flavor, he smoked it in his smokehouse for a while. He called it 'Blunt's Special Sausage.'

There was such demand for thsi new sausage that Blunt bought the best hogs he could find and started raising his own pork. He also kept a sharp lookout for humans who might make a tasty sausage meat.

One day a nice, plump schoolteacher came into his shop. Blunt grabbed her and ground her up. Another time Blunt's dentist came by. He was a little, round man, and into the grinder he went. Then one by one, the children in the neighborhood began to disappear. And so did their kittens and puppies. But no one ever dreamed that Blunt the butcher had anything to do with it.

Things went on that way for years. Then one day Blunt made a big mistake. A fat boy came into the butcher shop. Blunt grabbed him and started to drag him off to the sausage grinder. But the boy broke loose, and ran out of the shop, and Blunt chased after him waving a big butcher knife.

When people saw this, they realized at once what had become of all the missing children and grown-ups, and kittens and puppies. An angry crowd gathered at the butcher shop. No one knows for sure just what happened to Blunt that day. Some say he was fed to his hogs. others say he was fed to his sausage grinder. But he was never seen again, and neither was his wonderful sausage meat.Well that's the end of the stories ladies and gentlemen.And don't forget that Monday is the state exchange so if your going pack your bags and be ready!" and with that everyone left.

"Yes mom, school was fine so get off of my back ok?" Kagome said as she walked in the door.She huried over to the computer and got on.She was happy to see her best friend from Louisana was on and Kagome lived in Florida so she sent her an IM.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Hey Alissa, how are you?

**Your Ruler: **Oh nothing much, I just finished my homework.Anyways what's up with you?

**A Sacred Jewel: **Nm really, but I have a surprise that your really gonna like!Anyways I have to go get ready it's gonna take me all weekend, but you'll know the surprise on Tuesday.

**Your Ruler: **Sure thing so see you then i'll try to get on here to see what our surprise is.Anyways have fun.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Ok bye.

**A Sacred Jewel signed off.**

Kagome signed off and smiled to herself and went to go get ready for the big surprise!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's my third chapter and I know all of you are wondering what that surprise is.But I will never tell grins and no I won't even tell you Alissa!And I told you you had a role in here, but you have no clue what it is yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Well Alissa here's your chapter 4!And yes I promise you will like it.

**Fall To Pieces**

**Dog Boy signed on.**

**Dog Boy: **Hey Alissa it's monday and I have a surprise that will come soon that you are gonna like!

**Your Ruler: **Really now?That's funny I have another friend that has a surprise for me soon, too.

**Dog Boy: **That's interesting, well i g2g it's time for school and that's where the surprise starts!Bye!

**Your Ruler: **Bye

**Dog Boy signed off.**

Kagome left her house and started to school _'Today's the day!'_ she thought.She couldn't wait because of her surprise for Alissa!She had known Alissa for a while know and had never met her.She really wanted to meet her, too.When she got to school there was a private jet that the school owned waiting.She quickly got on and sat in the back.She didn't notice when Inuyasha got on and sat in the front, but she did notice that Kagura got on and sat somewhere in the middle.She thought nothing of it and put her ipod on her favorite song 'I Won't Say(I'm in Love).' Usually when she heard that song her mind drifted off to Inuyasha.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I Guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history--been there, done that!**

_Who d'ya think your kiddin'?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinkin' of!_

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh_

**It's to cliche**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming, get a grip girl!**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh**

_You keep on denyin'_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

**Woaaaaaaaah**

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin--you're in love_

**This scene won't play **

**I won't say i'm in love**

_You're doin' flips_

_Read our lips: you're in love_

**Your way of base**

**I won't say it!**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it!**

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's OK, you're in lvoe_

**Oooooooh**

**Atleast out loud**

**I won't say I'm in love**

The song finished and the next one started it was 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne her second favorite song next to 'Take Me Away' of course.

**I looked away**

**Then I looked back at you**

**You tried to say **

**The things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way  
I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**And I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**Your the only one**

**I'd be with 'til the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**And I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything, everything**

**I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want to fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**Cause I'm in love with you**

**And I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

After that song had finished she just listened to some other songs(I don't feel like putting all that lyrics on it!lol so bare with me)

and waited until the ride was over.When it was finally over she got off and didn't see Inuyasha when his exchange family picked him up.She met hers and went to their house.She was in a girl name Sam's house.Kagome remembered hearing Alissa talk about her, but didn't think nothing of it and Alissa would tell her later.The next day she went to school to see Alissa talking to a boy _'Ooooooh is that her boyfriend?_ she thought and walked over."ALISSAAAAAAAAA!" Kagome yelled and hugged Alissa very tightly.

"Oh-Oh-Oh-OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!KAGOOOOOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and hugged back.Kagome noticed the boy looking with wide eyes, but didn't recognize him at the time."Kagome I would like you to meet my friend Inuyasha," Kagome looked up at hearing the name Inuyasha,"I met him on IM like you,"she finished.Alissa noticed both of their wide eyed expressions and asked what they were so surprised at.Kagome broke the silence and said,"Umm Alissa he goes to my school..."and Alissa finally realized this was the Inuyasha, Kagome had told her about and how much Kagome liked him."Wow, I didn't realize THIS was the Inuyasha you told me about!"she whispered into Kagome's ear.

"So let's go to class,"Inuyasha said."Yeah let's," Kagome said.

"KAGOME!"yelled a girl Kagome didn't know, but she apparantly knew her."Umm, yes?"she replied reluctantly."Why do you hang around that girl Alissa?She's such a loser, you should hang out with me!"Danielle said._'So this is the girl Danielle that Alissa hates so much!'_ Kagome thought,"You can rot in HELL!ALISSA IS MY BESTFRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!AND SHE IS SO **_NOT_** A LOSER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU ARE YOU FRICKEN BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she said and then walked away apparantly pissed.Inuyasha saw her red face and ran to catch up with her and grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop,"Kagome why do you look so pissed?"he asked in a gentle voice trying to calm her down."THAT FRICKEN BITCH DANIELLE WANTED ME TO DITCH ALISSA TO HANG OUT WITH HER!SHE EVEN CALLED ALISSA A FRICKEN LOSER!BUT DON'T WORRY I TOLD HER!SHE WON'T BE MESSING WITH ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she said.A boy in the distance heard the yelling and ran over to see what the problem was.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan and why are you yelling?" Jonathan asked."Danielle,"replied Inuyasha knowingly."What did she do?"Jonathan asked."SHE FRICKEN CALLED MY BEST FRIEND A LOSER AND WANTED ME TO DITCH MY BEST FRIEND FOR HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome yelled before Inuyasha could stop her.Jonathan stared open-mouthed in surprise,"And who would your best friend be?"he asked her."Alissa," Inuyasha and Kagome replied at the same time."Oh shit!You better not tell her that she said that,"he said.

"Tell who what?"Alissa asked as she appeared out of nowhere."NOTHING!"the three yelled in unison."If you say so,"she said in reply to their hasty reply," anyways where are you staying Kagome?"she asked her."This girl named Sam's house,"Kagome replied calming down."That is my bestfriend down here in Louisiana...I was wondering where she was!"she said remembering that Sam had told her she was going to Florida and Alissa slapped her forehead in stupidity thinking how could she have missed that!"Do you think I can come to your house Alissa?"Kagome said interrupting her from her thoughts."Yeah that'd be great!Inuyasha you can come too if you'd like,"Alissa said giving Kagome a small smile so only she could see it."Eh, I can't I don't want to get behind on my first day here!"he said and left."Well let's get going,"Kagome said as they walked to Alissa's house

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Alissa hope you liked it and everyone I'll try to update soon just review for me please!


	5. GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!

Wow I wasn't going to do this fifth chapter tonight, but Alissa really wanted me to so thank her lol and I hope you update your story soon Alissa!i really like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!Alissa got me to do this next chapter by asking coughbeggingcough me to update.

**Fall To Pieces**

Kagome and Alissa were at Alissa's house and were doing their homework.Kagome had asked the princepal if she could have all the same classes as Alissa so she could show her around and it turns out Inuyasha had done the same with Jonathan.While they were working on their homework on Alissa's bed they (but of course) talked about boys."So Kagome, do you still like Inuyasha?"Alissa asked with a hint of a grin on her face.

"Well uh I uh---do you like Jonathan still?"she asked quickly trying to change the subject before she started blushing."HEY!Don't beat around the bush Kagome and answer my question first!"Alissa said."FINE!YES!YES!I DO!"she said giving in."HAHA!I KNEW IT!"Alissa gloated."Alissa know it's YOUR turn to answer MY question!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she said."Uh-I-uh-I-uh-I,"Alissa stammered on."ANYDAY NOW ALISSA!"Kagome screamed playfully."OKAY!OKAY SO MAYBE I DO!WHAT'S IT TO YOU!HMM???"Alissa said also giving in."Ha!Anyways now that our homework is done let me call Sam's house and see if I can stay the night and go to school with you tomorrow."Kagome said as Alissa handed her the phone and she dialed the number.They told her she could stay the night."Let's go outside and play!"Kagome said in a Iwannahavefun voice.Alissa let her borrow a pair of baggy sweatpants and a baggy shirt and they went outside to play in their baggy clothes.As soon as they got out there Kagome grabbed the hose and sprayed Alissa until she was SOAKED!Alissa ran inside and came back out with the biggest water gun Kagome had ever seen!And she's from Flordia(in this story ) so she's seen some big guns in her day!It was full to the brim with water too!"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome screamed and tried to run away, but Alissa got her with the overly huge gun.They had a water fight until they were completely soaked.They layed in the grass trying to catch their breath and laughing from all the fun they had.

They heard footsteps walking towards them across the road.Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha and quickly laid back down holding onto her hose and whispered to Alissa her plan.Alissa handed her gun and said,"Take good care of it my child,"as she giggled.Kagome stood up,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!AATAAAACK!"and she shot it and hit Inuyasha square in the chest.He muttered,"Damn," and suddenly started running at Kagome at ultra speed with a grin on his face and grabbed the hose from her hand, not noticing the huge water gun in the other.Alissa saw him grab the hose and ran for the focet so she could turn it off before he shot Kagome with it.Inuyasha saw her heading over there and sprayed her so she fell crippled in the grass, crippled from laughter.He quickly took off his shirt and Kagome just stood there in shock staring at his bare chest.Inuyasha took this opportunity and sprayed her with the hose as hard as he could!Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts because she heard someone yell," DUCK!"and she saw the water coming and she rolled out of the way and shot Inuyasha with the water gun.The force was so strong apparantly that it knocked him to the ground.Alissa ran inside and got another water gun and helped Kagome.And they ended up everyone getting soaked!They all layed in the grass again.Alissa on Kagome's right and Inuyasha on Kagome's left.Inuyasha said,"Wow this was alot of fun, but I have to go now so I'll see you at school Kagome,"he said and walked off obviously forgetting Alissa was there and that it was her house!"Let's go to the park!I wanna swing!"Kagome said in a childish way.

As they were walking to the park they had a conversation."Kagome, I think Inuyasha like's you, too,"Alissa said."That can't be true...Why would he like me?There aren't any signs that shows he does!"Kagome said starting to blush."Well he said bye to you and completely ignored me!And he tried to spray you the most with water, and do you see the way he looks at you?"she said trying to get Kagome to believe her."Yeah, yeah whatever," Kagome replied,"in case you didn't know he likes that slut _Kikyo_,"she said bitterly."What the hell?"Alissa said.Kagome had started to sing.It was 'Take Me Away' by Avril Lavigne.Her favorite song because it expressed on about Inuyasha, Kikyo, and her.

**I cannot find a way to describe it**

**It's there inside; all I do is hide**

**I wish that it would just go away**

**What would you do, You do?If you knew**

**What would you do?**

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

**I feel like I am all alone**

**All by myself; I need to get around this**

**My words are cold I don't want them to hurt you**

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand**

**Cause no one understands**

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

**I'm going nowhere(on and on and)**

**I'm getting nowhere(on and on and on)  
Take me away**

**I'm going nowhere(on and on and off and on)  
(and off and on)  
**

**All the pain I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what was never said**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away**

**Take me away**

**Break me away**

**Take me away**

She finished the song and Alissa smiled, but quickly hid it before Kagome saw because she smiled since she loved Kagome's singing, but the song was kind of sad from Kagome's point of view.She was in love with someone who she thought likes someone else, but actually likes her.It was sad indeed.They went and swung on the swings a bit and then walked back to Alissa's house after stopping for about an hour to find something for Kagome to wear tomorrow she wanted something perfect!She didn't know why she just did.They also got her some pajama's.When they got back Alissa's dad had made tacos and chocolate cake!They were literally bouncing off the walls when they were in Alissa's room."PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alissa yelled and they started to jump around like cats and throw pillows at each other.Somehow pillows seemed to be everywhere.When they were done they were so bored they counted all 1295 of them!They took turns counting of course.When they were done Kagome creamed Alissa at every bored game they played(and I grin now in rl) and they went to bed not knowing what was in store for them tomorrow!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , I have finished this chapter!And Alissa and me are really hyper!

square dances with Alissa WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WOAH!MY CAT JUST BOLTED DOWN THE HALLWAY!APPARANTLY SHE ISH HYPER TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Well Alissa is the only one who has reviewed my story so the thanks goes to her alone.Here have a cookie Alissa -gives Alissa a cookie while she teases everybody by making it look like it tastes soooooooooo good- If you want one review

**Fall To Pieces**

"I wonder if Alissa is on IM,"Kagome thought aloud from Sam's room.The fun day was over and she was back at her exchange home in Louisiana.

**A Sacred Jewel signed on.**

**Your Ruler: **Hey Kagome what's up?Having a good time in Louisiana?So far?

**A Sacred Jewel: **You bet!And best of all Inuyasha is in Louisiana too!Why didn't you tell me you knew him?!?!?!

**Your Ruler: **You never asked -grins- and besides i didn't know _he_ was the Inuyasha you told me about.

(On Your Ruler's screen)

**Dog Boy signed on.**

**Dog Boy: **Hey Alissa are you bored?Lol cause I am and I have nothing to do at all!

**Your Ruler: **Wanna talk to Kagome with me, but not tell her it's you?Lol that'll be a real kick!

**Dog Boy: **Yeah let's do that!

(On Kagome's screen)

**Your Ruler: **Hey Kagome wanna talk to a friend of mine with meh?He's a guy.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Sure what have I got to lose?

**Dog Boy: **Hello stranger.

_'Who's Dog Boy?' _Kagome asked herself

**A Sacred Jewel: **Hello...

**Your Ruler: **Kagome this is...

**Dog Boy: **Chad -Inuyasha grins and is happy Kagome can't see him-

**A Sacred Jewel: **Ok Chad so where do you live?

_'Uh-oh where should I say I live?' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

**Dog Boy: **Umm California?

_'I have a feeling this isn't a guy named Chad from California...'_ Kagome thought and didn't know she was actually right.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Alissa seriously who is this guy because I'm sure he isn't a guy named Chad from California!

**Your Ruler: **OK!OK!I'LL TELL YOU!l a t er...

**Dog Boy: **Hey I am Chad and do you have anyone in particular you like?

**A Sacred Jewel: **Actually yes, even thought it's none of your business.

**Dog Boy: **If you don't mind my asking.Who is it that you like?

**Your Ruler: **Uh- that's enough questions _Chad_.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Yeah that's enought questions, but his name means _Dog Demon._

_'Oh shit, know Inuyasha is gonna know Kagome likes him!' _Alissa thought.

**Dog Boy signed off.**

**A Sacred Jewel: **What's his problem?

**Your Ruler: **Uh nothing!Probably just lost connection...

**A Sacred Jewel: **Oh ok.

_'Phew'_ Alissa thought.

_'So Kagome likes me?' _Inuyasha thought from his room he had ALOT of thinking to do._'Did Alissa know about this???I need to ask her.Mental Note: Remember to ask Alissa if she knew that Kagome liked me.. OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' _Inuyasha started running around the room getting ready for school.Luckily he wasn't one of the guys that cared alot for his hair.He just washed it and that's it.He never brushed it.It was always too long.He ran outside and went to Alissa's house because Kagome, Alissa, and he decided that Inuyasha would go to Alissa's house then they would pick up Kagome._'On the way to Kagome's I'll ask Alissa about it.'_ he decided and went to Alissa's.He knocked and waited a couple of minutes and heard footsteps running up and down the stairs.Finally Alissa came to the door out of breath with all of her stuff and a piece of toast hanging out of her mouth.He heard her mumble something about dumb brother and they left on their way to Kagome's."Alissa can I ask you something?"he asked silently so she had to ask huh so he would repeat it and she could hear it._'Uh-oh I was scared he would ask this...'_ "Uh...Sure?"she said nervously while staring at her feet that were shuffling along the ground."About what Kagome said.How long have you known?"he asked her looking serious."Well-uh-I-uh-Hey look!there's Kagome!KAGOOOOOOME!"she yelled changing the subject.

"Oh hey guys what's up?"she asked looking as if she had never told anyone that she had liked him."Uh-Inuyasha said he needed to talk to you so oh look at the time!I better get going!" she said scurrying off to school before anyone could stop her."What was that about?"Kagome asked as if she had no care in the world right then.He loved that about her, how she always seemed so care-free and caring.Alissa had told him that she cared more about her friends than life itself.He hadn't noticed Kagome had stopped walking."OOOOOOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOD!"Kagome screamed."What????What is it?!?!?!"he said turning around ready to strike."LUCKY PENNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SWEET!"she said not noticing Inuyasha was ready to attack any moving thing around her.But no one noticed that there was a girl dodging from tree to tree keeping a close eye on them.

"Queen bee this is Mistress Wind.It turns out Kagome's best friend is a girl named Alissa, and apparantly she knows Inuyasha, too.So do I follow through with the plan?Ok I will do that,"and she closed the link and ran to school to finish the plan.

"ALISSA!WAIT UP!"Jonathan yelled as he ran up to Alissa who was alone and decided to keep her company."What do _you _want, Jonathan?Shouldn't you be off kissing Danielle or something?"she asked with agitation in her voice, but he noticed she was glancing while trying to avoid somebody."No, why would you say that?And who are avoiding?!?!"he asked."ALISSA!"someone yelled."I'm coming!Sorry Jonathan someone called me so buh bye we'll finish this little er-conversation later."she said and went to find the person that had called her."It was a kid named Aaron, he had said that someone wanted her to meet them in the girls bathroom.She hurried over to the girls bathroom which had a sign on it that said,"Alissa come in.Everyone else stay out!"so she walked in and found a girl she didn't know sitting there waiting for her."Hello Alissa I'm Kagura and I would like to be friends,"Kagura said hiding her evil grin."Hi Kagura and sure, but is that what you called me for?"she asked."Yes it is actually, I think it would be fun to have a new friend why don't we hang out sometime?"she asked."Sure,"she said back."Great why don't you sit by me at lunch today?"she asked back because she had made a deal with Danielle.She needed to get Alissa and Kagome away from each other though for atleast a hour because Alissa had a power and she needed her near so she could steal her magical energy and use it for her deal with Danielle."Great, except I would appreciate if it was just you and me,"Kagura said."Ok..."Alissa said reluctantly.Kagura knew that if Kagome was there, too, there would be to much power than Kagura would be getting because Kagome alone would be to much!A seer told her that Kagome had 3 powers that Kagome herself didn't even know of!They would be to much for her to handle.Alissa on the other hand had just the right amount so Kagura wouldn't blow up from power!So they spent the whole lunch period together.

_'What is up with Alissa hanging out with_ KaguraKagome and Inuyasha both had the same thought.After the hour was up Kagura finally had enough power and told Alissa she had some work to do.She went and met Danielle and they went over the plan.Danielle had to get Jonathan to come near her and them to be alone.Then Kagura would work her magic.Literally.

"Oh Jonathan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Can you come here for a minute?"Danielle asked him putting on a cute face so he wouldn't resist and he would come over.Kagura was hiding behind a big pillar out of sight.Jonathan came over and mumbled hi.Then Kagura sent her spell.

**Flashback**

_"Remember once I cast the spell you have to make sure YOUR the first person he sees!Boy or girl!He instantly falls in love with the first person he sees so it has to be you!"Kagura said."You better hope this works!Otherwise our deal is off!"Danielle said."Don't worry I won't disapoint you."Kagura said._

**End Flashback**

"Hi Jonathan,"Danielle said."Hi-hi Danielle, your looking especially beautiful today,"Jonathan said stuttering."Why thank you, now your my boyfriend ok?"Danielle said."Yes ma'am!"Jonathan exclaimed happily."And don't you forget it!"she said glad that her mission was complete and it had worked."Now Jonathan let's go to class,"she said and led him to the class that Alissa, Inuyasha, and Kagome all happened to be in."Sit by me today Jonathan and always sit by me," Danielle ordered him.He obediently obeyed.

"Guys why is Jonathan sitting by Danielle???????"Kagome asked."I KNEW IT HE DOES LIKE HER!"Alissa screamed and ran out of the room in tears.Then Jonathan kissed Danielle on the cheek and that was the last straw.Kagome rushed out of the room after Alissa, who she found in the girls bathroom crying her heart out."It's OK Alissa!Now please come back to class with me and forget all about _Danielle _and _Jonathan_," she said with bitterness while saying their names.Alissa nodded without saying a word.Kagome grabbed Alissa's purse and put makeup on Alissa's face so no one would notice her tear stained face.They went back to class to hear the teacher telling the class about the talent show coming up.And that they could enter as many times as they wanted, but they had to be with someone different each time they performed.Either they had to have someone new or drop someone to go again."Ok Alissa and me will enter, and I'll also sing my self.Alissa will most likely sing by herself once, too.So come on we have a lot of planning to do!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well next chapter will be all about the talent show!And there will be some surprises so hope you like them

and remember to **_REVIEW!_**


	7. TALENT SHOW!

Well this chapter will be fun to make it will be full of songs!So have fun!Especially you Alissa!

**Fall To Pieces**

"Places people!Get to your positions!First up is Alissa and Kagome!"Ms. Kathy yelled as Danielle took her place on stage.They were singing I won't Say( I'm In Love) from Hercules.They stood on stage at the microphone and started to sing the song.

(Alissa is italic and Kagome is bold )

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that!**

_(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?   
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden   
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it   
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of) _

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**  
_(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)_  
**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**  
**Oh**

_(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up   
That you got, got, got it bad?) _  
**Whoa**

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**  
_(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love)_  
**This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love **  
_(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love) _

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it **  
_(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)_

**Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love**

"Awesome job ladies!Next up is Danielle and Jonathan singing Hips Don't Lie by Shakira,"Ms. Kathy said and they walked on stage.

(Jonathanbold, Danielleitalic)

**Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting**

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this   
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Shakira, Shakira**

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know   
That's a bit too hard to explain_

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia**

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira 

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia**

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it! _

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**

**Yeah   
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy**

_**Why the CIA wanna watch us?**_

**Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our   
own boats **

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy   
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto_

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

**No fighting**

**No fighting**

"And that was Danielle and Jonathan.Next up is Kagome singing Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne,"Ms. Kathy said to the audience as Danielle and Jonathan(Danielle acting like she was a big time singer) took a bow and Kagome walked on stage with her mic. and sat on a desk conviently placed there and started.

**I cannot find a way to describe it.**

**It's there inside; all I do is hide.**

**I wish that it would just go away.**

**What would you do?You do, if you knew?**

**What would you do?**

**All the pain I thought I knew, **

**All the thoughts lead back to you,**

**Back to what was never said.**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away!**

**I feel like I am all alone.**

**All by myself I wish that it would go away.**

**My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you.**

**If I show you, I don't think you'd understand.**

**Cause no one understands!**

**All the pain I thought I knew, **

**All the thoughts lead back to you,**

**Back to what was never said.**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away!**

**I'm going nowhere(on and on and)**

**I'm getting nowhere(on and on and on)**Take me away

**I'm going nowhere(on and on and off and on)**

**(Off and on)**

**All the pain I thought I knew, **

**All the thoughts lead back to you,**

**Back to what was never said.**

**Back and forth inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable; come and take me away!**

**Take me away**

**Break me away**

**Take me away!**

"Wonderful job, Kagome.Next up is Inuyasha.Now we regularly don't allow cussing, but for this song we'll allow it since he is from out of state.He are singing Kyle's Mom is a Bitch,"Ms. Kathy finished and allowed them to take the stage.

**Kyle's mom's a bitch  
She's a big fat bitch  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
She's a stupid bitch  
If there ever was a bitch  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls**

Monday she's a bitch  
On Tuesday she's a bitch  
And on Wednesdays and Saturdays she's a bitch  
Then on Sundays, just to be different, she's a:  
Super King Kameamea Bi-aaaaaatch!

Have you ever met my friend Kyle's Mom?  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world  
She's a mean old bitch  
And she has stupid hair  
She's a big, big, big, big, big, big, bitch  
Big, big, big, big, big, big, bitch  
Oh! She's a stupid bitch  
Kyle's mom's a bitch  
And she's just a dirty bitch  
Kyle's mom is a bitch-aaaah!

"Well thank you for that rather...Interesting song.Next up will be Inuyasha and Kagome singing Start of Something New that is from High School Musical.Have fun kids,"Ms. Kathy said and they took the stage.Kagome once again.(I got tired of putting their names as they sing so the bold is Inuyasha and the italic is Kagome and both for both )

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**  
_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_  
_**I know that **something has changed**  
Never felt this way  
**And right here tonight_

**_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right_**  
**_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_**  
_I feel in my heart_  
**_The start of something new_**

**Now who'd of ever thought that**  
**_We'd both be here tonight_**  
_And the world looks so much **brighter**_**  
**_With you by **my side**_  
_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
**I know it for real_

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
**_It feels so right_  
**_To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes_**  
**_I feel in my heart_**  
_The start of something new_

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
_I didn't know it before _  
**_But now it's easy to_** _see_  
**  
**_It's a start  
Of something new_**  
**_It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_**

**_That it's the start   
Of something new  
It feels so right _**  
_To be here with you_  
**_And now looking in your eyes_**  
_I feel in my_ **_heart_**  
_The start of something new_  
**Start of something new**

_**The start of something new**_

"Wow that was stupendous Inuyasha and Kagome take a bow and let's get the next person out here.It is Alissa, Inuyasha, and Kagome!They are singing We're All In This Together from High School Musical.Wow this is a High School Musical night.Well go out there you three and get started!"Ms. Kathy said.(Inuyasha is bold, Kagome is italic, and Alissa is underlined and you know the rest!)

**_Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right_**

**Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out** _(yeah yeah)_  
**That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about**

_Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong_ **(each other strong)**  
_Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong_

**_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true_**

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

**We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house** _(rock the house)_  
**the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout**

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

**_We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come _**

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this toghether   
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars   
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come 

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together   
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

"Wow!Now that was a performance!!!!!!!!!"Ms. Kathy exclaimed,"Well next is Alissa singing Miracle by CASCADA."And Alissa went on stage sat at the stool with her guitar, started playing and then started singing along with it.

**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...

"Wow!Awesome job Alissa!"Ms. Kathy said,"Now, wow this is a late entry.It is Inuyasha singing Crash and Burn by Savage Garden."Inuyasha walked on stage ignoring all of the disbelieving looks that he was getting for singing this song, and alone.

**When you feel alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it anymore**

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn   
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and   
You feel you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain   
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again 

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart 

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

"Wow, Inuyasha that was such a moving performance.Didn't know you had it in you!Lol.Well this concludes our talent show.Hope you had a good time and we'll tell the results tomorrow at school!And don't forget!The winner gets a free vacation.The location of the vacation will be revealed tomorrow also.So have a good night to ponder over that."Ms. Kathy said closing the talent show and everyone slowely started to leave except for the people who performed and Ms. Kathy."Ok kids don't forget to listen to the announcements tomorrow,"she said and went to talk to the princepal.Then Danielle kissed Jonathan and Alissa was right there._'Oh shit!' _Kagome thought and watched with horror as Alissa ran out of the room.Jonathan saw this and remembered her song.Then the spell broke and he ran out to look for Alissa.He found her sitting on a bench crying.He went over and sat next to her.

"Listen Alissa, I don't know what made me let Danielle kiss me.One minute I was standing there, then she kissed me, you ran out and I remembered your song and all of a sudden had an urge to come out here and comfort you,"Jonathan said in a quiet, but sweet voice.

"Really?"she asked."Really,"he replied.Then out of nowhere she pecked him lightly on the lips and when she pulled away,"I'm-I'm sry Jonathan I don't know what came over me so sry...-"she started."Don't be,"he said and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.Kagome walked through the doors._'YES!' _She thought and quickly went back through the doors before she interrupted them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow Alissa I really bet you loved this chapter!Tell me which chapter is your favorite, in a review or a pm on gaia.And everyone else when you review(PLEASE DO!) tell me who you think should win the talent contest and where they should go on the vacation.I really need help with it lol so give me ideas and i'll ponder over it.And I even have a vote for one of the contestants grins and I hope you guys will agree with me on it.So remember to please review or there would be a very small chance of people winning and it would be easy for one person to win!And Alissa just don't choose yourself because you wanna go on a vacation!Lol


	8. HAPPY DAY HAPPY DAY i'm crazy

No one answered my question in my last chapter, so I will choose.Alissa did say who she wanted to win the vacation, but who cares about her . well I do as a friend/sister.Anyways hope you like this chapter and finally REVIEW!(Alissa don't worry cause you review to EVERY chapter !)lol

**Fall To Pieces**

Jonathan had started to walk with Alissa and the gang(Note I put Alissa first since he's dating her now that happy face was you Alissa!)Jonathan picked her up and they went and got the other two.As they were walking, the two of them, Jonathan got nervous and had a mental fight in his head that went like this.

**I wanna grab her hand, but what if she rejects me?**

_Oh you know she's not gonna reject you!  
_**NO I DON'T!NEITHER DO YOU!**

_Oh come on you big baby!Get a grip!And grab her god damn hand!_

**I'm not a baby!  
**_Yes you are!  
_**No I'm not!**

_Prove it._

**FINE!**

And Jonathan grabbed her hand and his little voice in his head snickered at him.Jonathan finally realized what he did and quickly let go.Alissa was happy when he grabbed her hand and when he let go she got aggressive and grabbed it hand and had a smug expression on her face and Jonathan stopped his babying and got happy.So happy that when they were on Kagome's doorstep after they had knocked he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.The kiss lasted until Kagome opened the door and said,"Get a room," and she snickered and they blushed and pulled away.Then Jonathan grabbed Alissa's hand again and they started to Inuyasha's house.Kagome looked at the ground the whole way.

"Inuyasha hurry up before your dumb friends get here so I don't have to answer the door when they come!"Sesshomaru yelled from the kitchen.He was waiting for Rin they had been going out for sometime now.Upstairs Inuyasha was getting ready.After he was ready he sat down in the living room eating his chocolate chip cookie(), and then HE had a mental fight too .

**Should I ask her out?or not?**

_Go for it man!  
_**Who the hell are you?!?!ARE YOU A DEMON?!?!?!uses windscarOh wait sry I have no clue where that came from!  
**_Your past life...And I am your battle mania person dude  
_**Oh I didn't know I had one of those...**

_Sure you didn't coughslosercoughs_

**HEY!I RESENT THAT!**

_Right what are you gonna do about it?Punch me?Go ahead I dare you._

**OK THEN!I WILL!**

Inuyasha punches himself stupidly,"SHIT!HE TRICKED ME!"Inuyasha mentally cursed aloud."Inuyasha, talking to yourself again little brother?"Sesshomaru asked snickering."Uh, no the uh-CAT!that's it!The cat hurt me,"Inuyasha rambled."We don't have a cat..."Sesshomaru said and ran to the safety of his room and Inuyasha went back to his mental fight.

**YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!**

_So what if I did?_

**growls oh well let's get back to our original arguement!**

_Ok ask her out, because it's obvious you guys like each other!_

**Umm how do you know she likes me?  
**_IT'S OBVIOUS GOD DAMNIT!whisperssry my lord that slipped out._

**You scare me I'm shutting you out before you make me go crazy in front of-**

Inuyasha here's a knock and he answers the door."Oh hi Kagome!Oh hi you two," he says grinning at their inseperable hands that are linked together like lace.

"Nice to see you, too Inuyasha," Alissa said and stuck her tongue out at him.Inuyasha being the playful jackass he is grabbed her tongue._'Oooooh!I got an idea' _Inuyasha thought and put his idea to work.He grabbed Jonathan and stuck Alissa's tongue in his mouth.Kagome burst out laughing, because she couldn't keep it in.When Inuyasha did that, though, Alissa and Jonathan started making out.The door knocked again and Sesshomaru ran down the stairs yelled,"I'll get it," and told Alissa and Jonathan to get a room and split them apart and answered the door to Rin.Jonathan and Alissa blushed and looked away, but their hands were still linked together.And they left to school.They were all excited to see who would win the contest.

They got to school ten to fifteen minutes later and sat on a bench.Jonathan and Alissa went on to breakfast as a breakfast 'date' and left Inuyasha and Kagome."You know you did great at the talent show yesterday," Kagome said quietly."Thanks you didn't do to bad yourself,"he replied back."Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"she asked."Shoot,"he replied back, his heart pounding."When you sang that song last night, Crash and Burn, who was it dedicated to?"Kagome asked so quietly that he had to lean in right next to her just to hear."Well-uh it was dedicated to...You,"he said finally."You mean it?"she asked with puppy dog eyes."Yes, he said staring into those big beautiful eyes he loved,"it was meant for you, and it will always be meant for you,"and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her with passion and fiery.She felt like she was in heaven.She had always dreamt about this moment whenever she daydreamed.Except she never expected it to feel as good as it did.When they finally pulled away they smiled as wide as they could at each other.Then the bell rang and they went to class, together.Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as they walked.They had the period with Alissa and Jonathan, too.They all sat together when in there.Alissa and Jonathan were already in there and when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome, Jonathan smiled and Alissa made a smart alec remark.

"Well look what the cat dragged in.A love sick couple," she said grinning and Kagome and Inuyasha blushed like mad."It's ok Jonathan and me are the same way,"she said giving a small laugh._'Finally they are together' _Alissa thought happily.The new couple sat down by their friends and started talking all at once, wondering who would win the contest.An announcement came on over the intercom.

**"Attention students and staff.We have the results of the talent show.It turns out we have a tie with Inuyasha singing Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, and Alissa singing Miracle by CASCADA.Great job you down to the office after you are done eating lunch."**Everyone in the class started to talk at once."Well have fun on your vacation guys,"Kagome sighed."Don't worry we'll find a way for all four of us to go!I promise!"Inuyasha said confidentally.Then class started.After lunch was finished, Alissa and Inuyasha walked to the office to get their prize.Kagome and Jonathan had to stay behind, since they didn't win.

"Uh we're here to get our prize.We're the talent show winner peoples,"Inuyasha said stupidly."What my friend here means to say is we won the talent show and are here to claim our prize,"Alissa said all smart-like and Inuyasha couldn't understand a word of it.The lady behind the desk nodded and lead them to a room where the princepal's office was.

"Welcome you must me Inuyasha and Alissa,"Ms. Peterwacker said(lol i just felt like naming her that.I bet she gets teased alot!LOL!) Inuyasha and Alissa said hi back and then the princepal explained the prize."You see we had some extra money this year, so we have a really good prize for you kids.Your prize is for you and a friend to go to Orlando, Florida for a vacation.So that means you each pick a friend and you get a free ticket that allows you in any of the four Disney Land attractions,"she said smiling."YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Alissa and Inuyasha both said at the same time."Well who are you going to pick?I need to know because they need to have a clean record to go,"she said."That's easy.I bet Alissa is taking Jonathan, and I'm taking Kagome!"Inuyasha exclaimed when he said Kagome's name."Good choice, hope you have fun the trip will start at the beginning of third quarter and will end when fourth quarter starts,"she said,"and I know that you and Kagome will have to go back for one week before the vacation starts.You will be sent back so you will have time to get anything you may need.So have fun you kids," and the two walked out of the office with their tickets and a wide grin on their face and went to Kagome and Jonathan.Alissa couldn't hold it in as soon as they got to them,"GUESS WHAT!GUESS WHAT!OH WHATEVER I'LL JUST TELL YOU!INUYASHA AND ME EACH GET TO TAKE A FRIEND TO DISNEY LAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BET YOU CAN GUESS WHO'S GOING WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she exclaimed so loud that every kid in the school no matter where they were could hear her."Nice going Alissa,"Inuyasha said and gave her a playful shove and she was knocked into Jonathan who pulled her down and sat her on his lap and she gave him a sweet kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I bet you loved that chapter Alissa, I know I did!Lol.Well hope you liked it, review, and Alissa you don't need to tell me.Update tomorrow.Anyways I'm getting off now.Hope you did good at your basketball game Alissa and buhbye peoples!


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you people liked my last chapter.I know Alissa did anyways have fun with this chapter.

**Fall To Pieces**

Alissa and Kagome sat in Kagome's room packing.She was getting ready to go back to Florida.Alissa was sitting on Kagome's bed watching her pack."Do you think you could help me out?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Alissa replied and just sat there."Now?"Kagome said getting impatient."Oh sorry,"she said and got up to help her.She grabbed a pair of jeans and neatly folded them and sat them in the suitcase.They were meeting the guys at the airport in half an hour.When they were done they left.The airport was a 10minute walk and decided to go that way.It would be fun because they love walking it's so fun!(my thought exactly and now is when I have a smug expression on my face )They talked along the way, but it went by pretty fast.For a week she wouldn't see Alissa since they first met in real life.Then she would see her on the plane.She was so happy and as she thought of this she got a wide grin, but quickly hid it.They saw the guys at the entrance and immediately ran over to them.

"Hey ladies,"Jonathan replied slyly."Hey Jonathan,"Alissa said and gave him a peck on the cheek.Inuyasha looked at Kagome,"What?"she asked, but she knew what.She came over to him and kissed him and pulled away, which in turn made him want more and he pulled her back.They kissed passionately and then boarded the plane.They waved goodbye to their friends who were holding hands.They got on the plane and sat next to each other.Kagome thought about how all this started.How much fun they've had.One thought in particular made her stop and think.

**Flashback**

Kagome was sitting with her little gang in the courtyard at school back in Florida.She was next to Inuyasha talking to Sango who was on her other side.Miroku was on the other side of Kagome talking to Sango as well.Inuyasha was reading his book(shocking I know) and then he put it away and poked Kagome in the back of the head.She turned around and started to hit him back.They had a little war and then Sango leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear,"Your flirting."  
"Hell no!"Kagome exclaimed.And Sango started calling Kagome flirtymcflirtflirt(stupid I know, but this actually happened to me...TODAY!) Inuyasha shrugged it off when she told him, but when Kagome told Eri and Ayumi they both had something to say.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"is what they said.

**End Flashback**

Eventually the plane landed and Inuyasha and Kagome exited, hand in hand.There were a number of people there to meet them and had no idea this would happen.Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru(Rin made him ), and WAIT A SECOND!KIKYO?!?!?!?_'What the hell is she doing here?!?!'_ Kagome thought.Inuyasha had the same thought, too.Then they saw Kagura exit the plane and remembered that she had come, too.Sango took one look at Inuyasha and Kagome, then she ran over and hugged Kagome.The whole group came and hugged Kagome(except Miroku, Inuyasha wouldn't let him ANYWHERE near her!And Sesshomaru just doesn't hug.) except Eri squeezed Kagome so hard she thought she was gonna suffocate!Eri let go so she wouldn't kill the friend she'd been wanting to see._'Oh how can I tell her that I have to leave again in a week?She will be heartbroken.I guess I'm gonna have to spend a lot of time with her so she doesn't feel lonely.' _Kagome thought.They all went to Kagome's house then for a huge welcome back party.That's when Inuyasha and Kagome would announce their trip to Disney Land.

"WOOOOOOOO!PAAAAAAAAAAAARTY!"Yuka yelled.They were all having fun at Kagome's house.Then the time came, Inuyasha whistled and everyone turned to look at him and Kagome who was standing on the couch."I know you've been wanting to see us since we left, but,"Kagome started."NOOOOO!NOT A BUT!"Yuka yelled and everyone laughed."But we are leaving in a week to go to Disney Land for the whole quarter.I'm sorry everyone, but we are gonna be with Alissa and Jonathan," Kagome finished and there were groans heard.Except Eri yelled,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"in a **_very_** high pitched voice."Oh it's ok Eri!"Kagome exclaimed and ran over and gave the girl a huge bear hug.Then everyone left, except of course Kagome and Inuyasha.He stayed back to help her clean up."Well we're done here so I guess I'll see you later,"Inuyasha said and pulled her into a long kiss.Then he left.He picked her up the next morning.

"Hey stranger,"Kagome said opening the door."Hey,"Inuyasha replied back and they walked to school.Along the way Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and held it.They got to school.When Mrs. Gemini went through the role she was happy.

"Kagome's back!Inuyasha, unfortunately, is back, too,"she said causing the class to laugh except for Inuyasha who immediately said,"What?!?," he was sitting by Kagome today and said,"Aww it's ok Inuyasha," and she gave him a hug.The day was pretty much normal.Eri had switched to that P.E period so she could hang out with Kagome more before she left.Kagome was really happy.Then the week went pretty normal, except for the last period of the day on the day right before Kagome left.We'll go to there.skips time

"Ok class you can do whatever you want, me on the other hand will be going over dat-I mean business plans with the other P.E teacher(she's a girl lol so you know what that means!) so make sure you do something and don't make a big rukus,"he said and went to find the other teacher.Kikyo was whispering something to Chelsea._'A plan to get Inuyasha, no doubt.' _Kagome thought.She smiled because she knew that would never happen.She thought they were trying to get Inuyasha to hate her, she had no clue what was in store, though.They started playing kickball Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyho, and Chelsea were all on the same team(I know Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want to be on the same team, but they had no choice! **Inuyasha:Damn You Author**)Then when Chelsea was gonna get the ball she bumped into Inuyasha(coughonpurposecough oh sry I really have to do something about that...) and when she bumped into him he fell and he landed on Kikyo and she pulled his back down and forced him to kiss her.Except that's not what it looked like to Kagome, who ran out of the room in tears.Inuyasha couldn't do anything because of Kinkyho.Eri followed Kagome to the girl's bathroom.Kagome sat down on the seat in a stall and cryed.She left Eri in because she knew she would try to make her feel better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave ya'll hanging, but I wanted to finish this fast to go watch Charmed and about kinkyho and kikyho those weren't mistakes grins lol well hope ya liked the story and how kinkyho ruined a great relationship in one swipe, or kiss actually.REVIEW!lol


	10. Chapter 10

Wow someone other than Alissa has finally reviewed.And so I thank you bows well hope you like this chapter peoples.

**Fall To Pieces**

Kagome was in her room on her bed.She was thinking about what happened earlier that day.Tomorrow she was going to Disney Land, but Inuyasha was going, too.She had to find a way to avoid him, she sat and stared at her ticket on the desk.She had A LOT of thinking to do._'Maybe Alissa is on...'_ Kagome thought.Luckily she was.Unfortunately, so was Inuyasha.She ignored the chat he sent her and messaged Alissa.Alissa already knew what was going on and had it so Inuyasha could hear Kagome because Alissa had set up the whatchymacallit(the thing you use to watch other peoples...I forgot it's name anime sweat drops) and Inuyasha could see it, too.Alissa had a plan so Kagome wouldn't know he was watching.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Hey Alissa.Did Inuyasha tell you what he did?

**Your Ruler: **Naturally, but he said it wasn't his fault.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Yeah right, then why wasn't he trying to get away from her?Actually don't answer that.I mean it if you answer it I swear I will log off right now.

**Your Ruler: **Ok, Ok I won't say why then!

Kagome started to sing a song.And without her knowing Inuyasha heard it.She was singing If We Were a Movie by Hannah Montana.

**A Sacred Jewel: **Woah I feel like this song is of my life right now, listen since I know you are already.

**Uh oh!**

**There you go again talking cinematic**

**Yeah you!**

**Your charming, got everybody starstruck**

**I know**

**How you always seem to go **

**For the obvious instead of me**

**But get a ticket and you'll see**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**Yeah**

**Yeah yeah**

**When you call me**

**I can hear it in your voice**

**Oh sure**

**Wanna see me**

**And tell me all about her**

**La la**

**I'll be acting through my tears**

**Guess you'll never know  
That I should win**

**An oscar for this cinema**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names **

**Play the happy song**

**Wish I could tell you there's a twist**

**Some kind of hero in the sky**

**And we're together it's for real now playing**

**Wish I could tell you there's a kiss**

**Lights up the morning in my mind**

**I see it**

**Could be amazing**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black **

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song**

**If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**That you'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

Kagome finished her song.

**Your Ruler: **Omg that was...

**A Sacred Jewel: **Speechless are we?

**Your Ruler: **You bet...

**Dog Boy signed off.**

**A Sacred Jewel: **O.o

**Your Ruler: **I'll talk to you when I see you tomorrow.

**Your Ruler signed off.**

**A Sacred Jewel signed off.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry people I had to shut it short my dumb brother wants on -.- and I know what your gonna say Alissa, but I don't wanna hear it!

REVIEW PLEASE!lol


	11. VACATION TIME!

I have decided to send them to Busch Gardens and Adventure Island isntead of Disney Land because I go to Busch Gardens all the time and have only been to Disney Land once and it was a long time ago.Well I know some of you didn't like what happened in my last chapter...Well your not alone I didn't either, but every relationship has conflict...sometimes...lol well enjoy the story.And last, but not least.I have to save this in honor of Alissa.I hope you aren't grounded long!I will makesure that I have up alot of chapters in your honor!So everybody let's take a moment of silence for my good friend...Ok silence over now on with the story.

**Fall To Pieces**

Kagome sat on a seat at the airport waiting for the plane to pick her and _Inuyasha_ up.She was pissed at him, but couldn't help thinking about him.You know how it is, you can't forget about someone you love in one day."Miss?"a lady asked.

"Hmm?Oh yes?"Kagome asked back."Your flight is here, I will be your flight attendant along the way,"she said.Kagome got up, grabbed her bags, and got on the plane.Inuyasha got on behind her.When she got on she saw Alissa sitting by Jonathan and went over.She took a seat in front of Alissa and put her stuff on the other seat so Inuyasha wouldn't sit by her.He sat behind Jonathan since he knew Kagome woudn't let him near her._'Dang you Kikyo' _Inuyasha thought.Then Jonathan turned around to talk to him, mainly because Kagome and Alissa were talking now.

"Hey Inuyasha, I hear you messed up baad with Kagome, eh?"Jonathan asked."Yeah, yeah whatever,"Inuyasha said blankly not listening to him.He was to deep in thought about Kagome and how low Kikyo went to get them apart, and it worked too.Inuyasha didn't like it one bit.Something had to be done.

The ride continued and it didn't take long to get to Tampa because they were in Bradenton(i live there so ha!)When they got there they took their bags to the hotel they were staying at(I have never stayed at a hotel in Tampa I have lived there for most of my life and go there often, but don't know any hotels anime sweat drop).Alissa and Kagome shared a room while Jonathan and Inuyasha shared one.The teens didn't know it, but there was something BIG planned for them before this vacation was over!(starts to taunt you HAHA!You won't know what it is until they find out!points to the teens in the hotelMWAHAHA!)Kagome was still ignoring Inuyasha.Even though he had to stay with them while they went.Since Kagome wanted to stay with Alissa who wanted to stay with Jonathan who in turn wanted to stay with Inuyasha.They went to Busch Gardens first and since it was a week day it didn't have as much people there because most had school and work.

The day started.First they went over to Gwazi.They got on the tiger side Alissa and Jonathan sat together and Alissa forced Kagome to sit with Inuyasha.As the ride got going, they had a good time.When they went faster, though, Kagome screamed and by instinct she grabbed onto Inuyasha and snuggled into his arm.For a moment she felt like she was safe.Safer than she had ever felt before.Inuyasha smiled down at her and just sat there.Kagome finally noticed what she was doing and quickly let go and faced the other way.The ride ended and they exited.Kagome made sure to avoid Inuyasha especially after the ride.She felt awkward.Next they went over and they rode on Shiekra.(If you don't know what it is I'll explain it.It is a roller coaster that imitates the bird that it is named after.The bird goes and does a 90degree angle drop to the water to get it's prey.That is what Shiekra is nice little explanation hmm?lol)They got on in the front row.Kagome was on the outside, Alissa to her left, Jonathan to Alissa's left, and Inuyasha on Jonathan's left.Kagome was careful not to sit by him on this ride since she knows what it does.The ride started(I'll give a full detail almost if I forget anything...well than sue me!)they started going up really high.She didn't know how high they went.When they got to the top they turned and then they were at the edge.They stared down at the bottom for five seconds.Kagome was wondering why the heck she was on there!Then they did their first 90Degree drop.Kagome screamed so loud that everyone in the park could hear her.After the drop they did a flip, and then it swung them around.Then there was another 90degree drop.They only stared down for about two-three seconds this time and it wasn't as high.Then they went down into darkness, they then came out and did a turn around and water followed the car as they went along the water, splashing and getting the kids waiting for the water to come to get wet at the bottom.Then they went back and the ride ended.They got off and the guys teased the girls about the screaming.They bragged about how guys were so much better and that the girls shouldn't ride the big rides with the big boys(rolls eyes whatever dudes!Don't worry I **_WILL_** have my revenge on them!Girls you will like this gives an evil grin have fun _boys_) then they went over and rode Cheeta Chase.The boys screamed on there...A LOT.The girls didn't scream at all.The guys said that they were just making fun of the girls, but they had a nervous look on their faces.Then they rode the Pheonix.(know I have never been on this ride, but my brother has.I will never go on it.)It swung them and made them go upside down a few times.That ride isn't important though.To me atleast.They then went over and rode on Kumba.It gave them a lot of twists and turns, but they had fun because those are fun after that they went over to Congo River and got wet.They went on all three of the water rides in a River Rapids, the Flume Ride, and TidalWave .After that they took the skyride(yes they were cold up there, but they didn't care) and went over to ride on Montuse.They took their shoes off on that ride(I do it all the time when I wear flip-flops because it is impossible to hold on to flip-flops on a ride that dangles your feet in the air!!!!!!!!!!!Oh and becareful when you ride Shiekra with flip-flops.My bro lost his on that ride and the people didn't do anything about it!He had to buy another pair!)After that they decided to go back to the hotel.It had been a fun day.Kagome was now on speaking terms with Inuyasha, but wouldn't go back out with him.She barely talked to him, but she said hi and bye.That was about it and whenever Inuyasha tried to explain Kagome made up an excuse to get out of there.

The next day they went to Adventure Island.(I'm not gonna explain it cause I have nothing special planned for it.So if you wanna know what it's like then go there yourself or find somewhere else!Lol.)Then after they got back Inuyasha and Alissa both found a letter on their door with their names on it.They both went into their own rooms and read over the letter with their roommates.The letter went as followed.

**Dear Ms. Alissa Diaz ,**

**I am pleased to inform you that you and your friends that have accompanied you on this trip will be able to tryout for a position in a new movie we are making.We would like you to meet us in the lobby of the hotel you are currently at.Please bring all of your friends.Meet us down there tomorrow afternoon at 12pm.We will be waiting for you.If you can not make it please contact us at the following number. 772-4838 ext. 2284 and ask for a Mr. Landers.**

**Hope to see you soon,**

**Mr. Sam Landers**

The girls both screamed in unison.It caused the boys to run from their room next door to see what was wrong.They told them they were just excited about the letter.Then they went to sleep they had a big day tomorrow.

The next morning Alissa and Kagome were getting ready.Alissa had on a black shirt and a black skirt that went to her knees.Kagome had on a dark green shirt with gray words that said,"I hear voices.And they don't like you," with black capris and a black jacket that was light.She loved this outfit it was her favorite.They both had their hair down.They walked out of their room to find the boys outside.Jonathan was wearing a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt on.Alissa immediatly went over and grabbed his hand."Wow you look great Alissa,"Jonathan said.

"You don't look so bad yourself,"she said back and smiled.Inuyasha was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with a dark blue shirt.They started walking to the lobby.They found a guy in a gray tuxedo standing by the entrance to the hotel.When he spotted them he walked over to them.

"Ms. Alissa and Mr. Inuyasha i presume?"he asked."You presume right,"Alissa said.There was an exchanging of greetings and names."I am Sam Landers,"he said and shook everyone's hand."Let's get going, shall we?" he said and led them to where the audition was being held.There was a line of people waiting to audition.They were remaking one of the old movies with new people in it.(Now I don't know what the name of it is, but there are 4 people and they are supposed to be in love with one person, but they are in love with the wrong people.I'll just call it the movie lol so it won't have a name.If you can tell me the name of it, I'll give you a cookie .Lol.well on with the umm...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter will be the audition and the parts.Help me out here if you can.I have to go soon anyways because I'm going to Howl O' Scream or w/e it is called.So if you can help me in any way with the parts or name then plz do.I might just make up names for the parts.Well review plz...and now i have to deal with weird peoples in my house...and the number i used up there i have no clue who's number it is and if it's yours then it's a small world!lol well bye


	12. Happy Halloween

Ok peoples this will be the halloween chapter so i will lightly let the audition continue tomorrow.And to you people who want to know if Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna get back together.They will, but you won't know when until it happens.So enjoy this Halloween chapter!And you are never to old to go trick-or-treating!lol unless your 40 or something then that is waaaaaay to old.So i'll just shut up now...

**Fall To Pieces**

Mr. Landers stood for a second and started thinking,"You know I will have the audition be the day after tomorrow.You need to study your scripts.And tomorrow is Halloween so enjoy yourself kids," he finished and handed them the scripts, they nodded and left.

"So what do you wanna be for halloween Kagome?"Alissa asked her as Kagome was staring off into space in their hotel room,"Kagome???"she asked again...Louder.

"Hmm?Oh yeah sure,"she said not exactly knowing what Alissa asked her or what she said for that matter."Kagome.I saaaaaaaaaaaaid what do you wanna be for halloween?!?!?!"she said more sternly."Oh I wanna be a you'll find out tomorrow,"she replied firmly,"you won't know what I look like until I come out of the bathroom tomorrow night with it on," and she made a face like this .The girls went to go get the guys so they could go to the costume store.

"So what are you gonna be Inuyasha?"Jonathan asked."You're not gonna knowwww until tomorrow so ha!"Inuyasha exclaimed happily.He knew exactly who he wanted to be.They sat down on the couch and waited for the girls to get there.They heard it and Jonathan went to get it.He opened it and lightly kissed Alissa on the cheek and she giggled quietly.They started their walk to the costume store and of course Jonathan was holding Alissa's hand(:P)When they got there they all seperated, except for Alissa and Jonathan they were choosing their costume together.They didn't want to end up being enemies for halloween(as costumes!).Alissa and Jonathan thought they knew who Inuyasha and Kagome were gonna be.But the two didn't know what each other would be.They were hoping that they thought right, but they wouldn't find out until tomorrow.After everyone had bought their clothes they met outside and went back to their rooms to wait for tomorrow.The day had finally came.They waited until 5 to start getting ready because they were gonna leave at 6.Kagome was getting ready in the bathroom while Alissa got ready in the room.Kagome knocked on the bathroom door from the inside and asked if Alissa was done.She heard her say yes and walked out.Kagome was a half demon.Alissa was a gothic princess.She had on a long black dress that had purple lines going down the sleeves that went past her arms, and she had on a red gem around her neck.Kagome had gray dog ears on her head with a long gray tail that had black on the tip she also had on a navy blue kimono.They complemented each other's costume and hugged each other.Then they went to the boys room.

"Inuyasha are you done yet?"Jonathan asked from outside the bathroom door.He had his costume on already and was waiting for Inuyasha."Almost, almost!Sheesh!"he said and then opened the door.Jonathan was the Grim Reaper and he had a scythe, black robe, and black skeleton shoes.Inuyasha was also a half demon.Except he had white ears and a white tail.Along with claws(incase you haven't noticed Inuyasha isn't a half demon in this story atleast not as far as you know...grins) with a bright red kimono that was really baggy.They walked outside to find the girls about to knock on the door.Jonathan walked over to Alissa and whispered,"You look beautiful my lady," as he kissed her lightly on the lips and bowed to her playfully.Kagome and Inuyasha just gawked at each other."Are you gonna just sit there and gawk at each other or are we gonna go get free candy?"Alissa asked excitedly.Inuyasha and Kagome took one look at each other and then looked away quickly as they started to go walk around."We were right,"Alissa whispered to Jonathan so the other two couldn't hear her."You got that right your highness," he said as they continued on.At the end of the day everyone went to the boys room to sort their candy.In the end everyone got as follows.

Alissa-5reeses, 10kitkat bars, 3crunch bars, 8 hersheys, 2 packs of juicy fruit gum, 6blow pops, 9tootsie pops, 4dumdum lollipops, and about 20candys that aren't special enough to mention I will call them NSEM(Not Special Enough to Mention)

Kagome-2reeses, 8kitkat bars, 7crunch bars, 10hersheys, a pack of big red gum, 6Baby Ruths, 11blow pops, 6dumdum lollipops, and 25NSEM

Inuyasha-4reeses, 13kitkat bars(what can I say?the man loves his kitkats), 5crunch bars, 11hersheys, 8Baby Ruths, 4blow pops, 1dumdum, and 20NSEM

Jonathan-7reeses, 5kitkat bars, 6crunch bars, 8hersheys, 7Baby Ruths, 7blowpops, 5tootsie pops, 5dumdums, and 10NSEM

"Wow that was great!"Kagome exclaimed happily immediately taking out a blow pop and eating it.It was grape(ya can't beat the classics!)"Ok let's get to bed we still have that show to do tomorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah Yeah I know.Halloween is over, but oh well I started this on Halloween and just finished this chapter!Lol well I'll try to get more up...Key word.TRY.And besides I have alot of school work, a history AND science fair coming up.And it's 8th grade for me!


	13. Chapter 13

Sry for not updating soon.I've been---preoccupied.I've been writing songs and dealing with school and all that crap.Anyways here ya go...

**Fall To Pieces**

Kagome and Alissa were sitting on their beds in the hotel room.They had to wait for Inuyasha and Jonathan to get over there to head over for the movie audition."So any chance of you and Inuyasha getting back together?"Alissa asked.

"Is there any chance of you and Jonathan breaking up?"she replied promptly,"Anyways it seems like we will never get back together, and sometimes I am so pained when I am around him that I think it would be better if I had never met him!"Kagome finished bitterly(People's she's not alone!I feel the same way bout the guy I like, but we've never gone out...)."Down girl!"Alissa exclaimed playfully and a great silence followed it._'I have to get them back together!'_ Alissa thought.Then they heard a knock at the door which broke the silence and Alissa was glad.Alissa got up and opened the door.

"BOO!"Jonathan yelled and tackled Alissa to the ground and pinned her to the ground playfully."Why hello there stranger,"she replied giggling and she kissed him.They got up and Inuyasha walked in silently staring at his feet.Kagome was sitting on her bed pretending to be interested in counting the ceiling tiles."Shall we go?"Alissa asked breaking the silence."Yeah let's get going,"Kagome said as she stopped staring at the ceiling and looked at Alissa.They walked over to the place the man had taken them before.

"Knock knock,"Inuyasha said as he knocked on the open door to Mr. Lander's office and they walked in.

"Glad you could make it!"he exclaimed from behind his desk as he beckoned them to sit at the chairs placed in front of his desk.They graciously accepted since they had just been on a long walk.Now here are the scripts for you darlings,"he said and handed the girls their scripts,"now you take them to the room that is two doors down from this one to the left and boys you'll be in here to practice."he said and the girls left while he handed the boys their scripts.After everyone had their scripts memorized they walked to the auditorium that they would be presenting in.Each person had chose a part that they would audition for.They had no clue who was with who.Kagome had chosen Michelle, Alissa got Arelli, Inuyasha had Bobby(yeah, yeah I just like this name!), and Jonathan had Aaron.

"Ok people the play is called 'Forbidden Love' and everyone has chosen a part.So let's get started I will call your name when it is your turn.First up Maria auditioning for the part of Mary..."the director yelled and akwardly said the last part.A girl walked onto stage and gave a performance which wasn't half bad in Kagome's opinion."Bravo, next up is Samantha auditioning for Carey,"he yelled out.A girl with short dirty blonde hair walked on stage."Awesome,"he said and then everyone else went.When it was Alissa's turn Jonathan walked over to her and whispered,"Your gonna do great," and kissed her lightly on the cheek.She blushed and did her performance.There was one other person auditioning for the same part as those four.

When they got back they hurried to the girl's room to discuss it."Oh my god!I am not gonna get the part!That girl, what's her name?Oh yeah _Susan_ did way better than me!"Kagome exclaimed and said Susan bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous!You did great Kagome!"Inuyasha said trying to make her feel better."You think?"she asked and stared into his eyes."I know,"he said staring back at her.

"Are you two just gonna stare into each other's eyes or are we gonna get some rest so we can get up early to go see the results!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"Alissa exclaimed excitedly.The next morning they hurried over to look at the results.There was only room for one person to look so Alissa offered to do it.She walked over and said the roles,"Arelli-Alissa!Bobby-Inuyasha!Aaron-Jonathan!Maria-Mary.Samantha-Carey.Ashley-Sarah.Michael-Joe.Jesse-Larry.Jonny-Billy,"she said and quietly backed away."But what about me?"Kagome asked and ran over to the board,"I-I didn't make it...Susan got the part..."she said."Kagome?Are you OK?"Alissa asked cautiously."Ye-yeah I'm fine I just need to-to go to an appointment that I have,"she said and quickly ran out Inuyasha could see tears running down her cheeks.

Kagome ran into an alley and leaned against the wall.She started crying really hard and fell down and sat with her head resting on her knees while her arms surrounded her head.She didn't know how long she had been crying, she had really wanted that part.It would've been fun to act with her friends.Then all of a sudden everything went black.

"What do you mean Kagome never came back?!?!?!"Jonathan asked Alissa when he had come over to her room to see how Kagome was.

"I don't know, but whatever you do you can't tell Inuyasha!He would be heartbroken and would run out of here like a mad man!"Alissa exclaimed."Ok I won't tell him,"Jonathan promised.

"Tell who, what?"Inuyasha asked walking down the hall."Umm tell Mr. Landers how upset we are that Kagome didn't make the cut..."Alissa said lieing quickly."Speaking of Kagome,"Inuyasha started but Alissa interupted him,"Who was speaking of Kagome?We sure weren't"she said looking side to side."Ok what's up?"Inuyasha asked suspiciously."Oh nothing Inuyasha, Alissa is just a little distressed with the whole Kagome thing so don't mind her she was just going to meet Kagome at the mall,"Jonathan said giving Alissa a look that said go along with it and he nudged her with his elbow,"Huh?Oh right better get going!"she said and ran off."Ok Jonathan I know something is up, so where is Kagome really?"Inuyasha asked giving Jonathan a tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you look."Ok Ok,"Jonathan said giving up and he spilled the beans."WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"Inuyash exclaimed,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!"he asked getting very pissed."Because we knew you would react like this!"Jonathan yelled back.Inuyasha grunted and ran out to find Kagome.

Kagome sat bound at her wrists against a pole."Well, well looks like you've finally woken up!"a forgotten face answered.

"Wh-Who are you?"Kagome asked."Why Kagome, don't you recognize my voice?"he asked.Then it hit Kagome."DAVID???????????IS THAT YOU?!?!?!?!"Kagome asked."Yes Kagome it is.Once you left me I vowed to get revenge on you.So here we are,"David replied and grinned as he walked out of the shadows.Kagome gasped,"Oh my god!What happened to you??????"she asked concerned."Wouldn't you like to know?"he asked bitterly, but grinned as he walked toward her."Let's have some fun Kagome,"he said."Stay away from me!"but he continued to walk toward her."I SAID STAY AWAY!"she screamed and all of a sudden he flew to the wall.She got up and her arm swung and he flew to the other wall."Wh-What is this?I have telekinesis?"she asked herself aloud.She ran and hid behind some book cases that were there.David got up,"Kagome you can't hide from me!"Kagome looked to her right and heard a noise behind her she turned around and David jumped towards her.Her arms flew out in a surprised motion and then he was in the air and wasn't moving."Wh-What is happening to me?!?!?!"she exclaimed and ran out of the building.She made a run for the hotel.When she entered she bumped into someone.As she fell she saw a bunch of white hair .

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Inuyasha yelled and he tackled her."YOUR OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"and he picked her up and carried her to her room.He walked in.

"Kagome!!!!!!!"Alissa exclaimed when she opened the door.Her scream was so loud that Jonathan ran over to see what was going on."IT'S KAGOME!"he screamed when he saw her and he ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.There was hugs all around."Where were you Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.The other two nodded in agreement that they wanted to know.Kagome promised to tell them tomorrow when she walked them to rehearsal.Then they all went to sleep.In the morning Kagome got a telephone call.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha!I'll leave you off here!Well don't forget to R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Well hope you peoples like my story so far.And Alissa I'll consider it grins at Alissa and laughs well have fun with this chapter!

**Fall To Pieces**

"Hello?"Kagome asked as she answered her cell phone.Alissa could here someone talking fast on the other line."Oh my gosh!Are you for real?!?!?!?!Ok thank you so much!!!!!!!!YOU WON'T REGRET IT!"Kagome said and hung up and jumped happily on her bed and hugged her pillow close.

"Ok spill.Who was it and what did they want that made you so happy?"Alissa asked."Well..." Kagome started."OUT WITH IT WOMAN!"Alissa exclaimed."Ok Ok sheesh.Well it was Mr. Landers and he called to tell me that I MADE THE CUT AND SUSAN IS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Kagome exclaimed the last part in a super high voice.Alissa looked at her friend happily and they both squealed in delight."Let's surprise the boys with this news!"Alissa exclaimed.The girls hurried out of bed and ran to the boys room and started to bang on their door excitedly.

Inuyasha opened the door in his boxers and was wiping his eye with his hand and muttered,"Whatdyawant?" and looked down and noticed who it was.The girls pushed past him and ran and jumped onto his bed.They both sat cross-legged as Inuyasha looked stunned at the door and then shut it and joined Jonathan on his bed since he had the girls on his bed.The girls quickly told them the good news and they were so happy that the boys took one glance at each other and went and tackled the girls into hugs.They hugged each of them.Then they got ready and left to the audition.On the way Kagome told of the day before.Everyone was concerned.But that concern went away for a while when they got to the stage to practice.They practiced hard and messed up only a few times even if they had the script with them.Over the next few days they practiced alot and they got it so that they didn't mess up once without the script.The movie went like this...(Don't mind if it's short...)

"Hello my people.We will be having a happy joining to stop a war.My daughter, Arelli, will be betrothed to the son of Sarah from our neighboring kingdom.Her husband will be Bobby.She will move into their kingdom and live happily when they marry in a month."the king said.

"But dad!I am in love with someone else and do not wish to go there!I wish to get married to my true love and I don't want to leave hi---"Arelli said but her dad cut her off."Daughter you will do as I say and marry Bobby.You will learn to love him as your mother did with me.So I will hear no more of this."he said."Yes father,"Arelli said looking at the ground and Arelli walked backstage.Later that night she snuck out of her room to meet her love.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" the man asked her."Aaron it is horrible!My dad wants me to go to our neighboring kingdom and marry this Bobby guy!He is the prince of their kingdom and my dad won't let me get out of this one!"she exclaimed helplessly."Don't worry we will find a way to get through this, I promise,"Aaron said and held her close.

"Son, you will be wed to princess Arelli.It will be in a month,"Queen Sarah said to her son the next day."Yes mother,"Bobby said, but he wasn't paying any attention to his mother he was thinking about the love of his life, Michelle._'Oh Michelle we have to get a way to stop my wedding!'_ he thought transfixed on just that, stopping his wedding.He met her and told her, but neither could think of any plan.He would contact the princess tomorrow in hopes she wouldn't go through with it.The next morning he called her,"Hello?May I speak to princess Arelli please?It is her groom, Bobby,"he said to the speaker.

"Hello?"he heard from the other end."Hello princess Arelli?I wanted to talk to you about our betrothal..."he said."WE CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT!"she exclaimed."That's exactly what I was going to say!I want to marry my love, Michelle,"he said."And I with Aaron,"she replied back,"It's just my father said he didn't want to hear any more about it.I will tell him you don't want to marry me either."and she hung up and went to talk to her father.She knocked on his door,"Father?May I come in?"she asked.

"Yes, come in daughter,"he said.She entered the room."Father I was wondering about my betrothal.And I have talked to the Queen's son.It turns out he doesn't want to marry me either becuase we are both in love with someone else.I told him I would talk to you and get back to him with the answer.I was hoping you would allow me to choose my husband,"she said."Daughter we have already talked about this, you will marry Bobby whether he likes it or not.It has been arranged.Now please go I have a meeting to get to," and she left him very sad.

"No he said I couldn't get out of it!I have to marry you,"she said glumly over the phone.

"Wait, I have an idea let's elope!Not with each other of course, but perhaps we could meet and then elope with our true loves.It's perfect!"Bobby said happily.They had settled it and would meet in the middle of the forest between their kingdoms.Except Arelli didn't see her father listening at her door because he had just been "passing by" and happened to hear them(I would be rolling my eyes right now if this wasn't my story!).He had a plan though.So he called Sarah and explained the plan.That night the prince and princess called their mates and they would leave tomorrow night and return after they were wed.

A shady visitor walked down a dark path and found the old witch."I would like a love potion if you would,"he said gruffly.She nodded and they exchanged.The potion for money.He walked back towards town.

"Hey Guss I need alot of water because I'm going on a hike with friends,"Arelli said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well people my bro is being gay so i have to get off -.- sometimes little brother's like him can be a real pain!!and he's 10...well alissa you know what i mean cause you know me..lol well bye peoples and i'll finish the movie next chapter.


	15. Movie ending and more

Hey peoples I am gonna try and finish this movie now lol so here it goes and i'm having fun listening to The Happy Song by Liam Lynch!It's so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!anyways enjoy!I mention green smurfs in this story.I love smurfs and green is my favorite color so I decided on green smurfs as something of my liking.They are mischievous creatures that are the same size as blue smurfs except they are evil and plan on ruling the world.Aparantly it is unknown at the moment in this story LOL so have fun

**Fall To Pieces**

Arelli headed to Aaron's to pick him up so they could meet their new friends at the forest.The forest is rumored to be haunted because mystical stuff happens there.No one would ever think of looking for two couples getting betrothed there!When they got there they met at the giant oak tree in the center of the forest and the other two were already there."Hey guys,"Arelli and Aaron said in unison.They looked at each other and blushed.

"Ok are you guys ready?"Michelle asked."Yeah, but first let's sit and take a drink I brought one for each of us,"Alissa said and handed each of them a bottle of water.Except they didn't know that two of the waters had the love potion in it.Then they would become infatuated with the next person they saw, but if it was their true love then nothing would happen because they would love them anyways.Each of them took a drink.Two of them looked up and looked at the person in front of them."Bobby!"Arelli exclaimed and started to chase him around with hearts in her eyes."What the hell?Why is she chasing Bobby with hearts in her eyes?!?!?!"Aaron asked and was about to get up and start to chase Arelli so he would stop.Except when he went to get up he felt someone sit on his lap."Hey stranger,"Michelle said and grinned.The two boys stared in horror as their mates chased after the wrong person.Michelle started to chase Aaron as well.Eventually the two girls got tired and fell asleep.The guys also fell asleep.

While they were sleeping there were a pixie and a green smurf(I LOVE GREEN SMURFS!) inside the mystical oak tree they were sleeping by...

"Patty, those kids are under the influence of a love potion!It is horrible.We have to make this right because we can tell who should be with who.Atleast I should.Now get out there and use your powers to make the right people fall in love.You know what to do..." said Luke the pixie.The smurf jumped out of the tree on his flying frog that was of course green.She flew down to the sleeping teenagers and thought of a funny idea.So she 'fixed' the mess(not really) and went back inside.When the teenagers awoke they had a new love they were concerned with.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU GAY!"Bobby yelled as Aaron chased him with huge red hearts in his eyes as he looked at Bobby and chased him.

"But Bobby!I love you please come back to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Aaron yelled and chased after him while the girls stood there and laughed at the funny sight.It was truly a strange sight indeed.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BAD LITTLE SMURF!THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!NOW GO OUT THERE AND FIX IT BEFORE I FIX YOU!AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME I WILL TURN YOU INTO A CHOCOLATE CAKE AND EAT YOU SLOWLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Luke yelled.Patty had just one thing to say."Luke, I am your father..."and left the tree giggling.Luke just sat there getting even more pissed and thought,_'What the hell?!?!?!?!'_ and stared after the strange little smurfling.The smurf knew that if she messed up one more time she would be back in the homeless line so she decided just this once she would be a good little smurf and fix the big bad problem.She fixed it and made the right people fall in love with the right people.Really all she did was remove the spell because they already loved each other.

"AARON!!!!!!!!GET OVER HERE AND STOP CHASING BOBBY BEFORE I KIIIIIIIIIIIIILL YOU!"Arella said playfully as her fiance walked over with his head hung low over the embarassing thing he had just done.

Then out of nowhere they heard a deep voice said,"Freeze!Don't move or we will shoot!"it said as they heard guns being loaded."Daddy????"Arella said in a scared voice as Aaron held her close and Bobby held Michelle close just in case the voice wasn't lying."Yes, Arella it is me.I want you to quit this nonsense and come back home to get ready for your wedding with Prince Bobby,"he said.

"NO!I WILL NOT MARRY HER BECAUSE I AM GETTING MARRIED TO MICHELLE!MY TRUE LOVE!YOU CAN NOT FORCE ME TO MARRY HER AND I WILL NOT LISTEN TO MY MOM ANY LONGER!NOW LEAVE AND LET US HAVE OUR WEDDINGS IN PIECE OR ACCEPT THE FACT THAT WE ARE GETTING MARRIED AND LET US GO ON WITH OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" Bobby yelled and kissed Michelle as proof.Kagome froze up when that happened.She forgot about her next lines until Inuyasha nudged her in the side.

"Yes, I am marrying Inu-Bobby.He is not marrying Arella unless he wants to turn his back on me and everything we have shared!"with that she ran and had the others follow her to a hidden place in the bushes just south of where they were.Arella's father and his guards ran past not knowing where they were resting.They ran back to the oak tree to start the weddings before they were interrupted any more.Michelle and Bobby were first with Aaron as their priest.After they were finished it was Arella and Aaron's turn.This time Michelle was the priestess.When Michelle was about to say,"I do," her father yelled,"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!STOP THE GOD DAMN WEDDING!YOU ARE NOT TO MARRY THAT-THAT-THAT COMMONER!"and ran up and stood in between them."Father I love Aaron, not Bobby and if you don't understand that then I guess you are not my father no more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She said.Then she quickly said,"I DO!" and her and Aaron kissed like there was no tomorrow.Arella's father put his head down in defeat.It turns out that he wasn't the boss of her anymore and it would stay that way.Now she was Aaron's problem and that was it.

They all went back to Bobby's castle to tell his mom the news of their marriages.They lived happily after he convinced his mom he would NEVER be getting a divorce.They stayed in contact with each other even after they became the new rulers of their kingdoms.

**The End**(for the movie atleast LOL)

They all went back to the girls hotel room to talk about the movie."Did you see how Kagome froze up when Inuyasha kissed her the first time!It was hilarious like she didn't even know it was coming!!!!!!!!!"Alissa squealed as she clutched her pillow.Kagome sighed and went over to the window and stared out of it after she opened it.She thought about how good it felt to kiss Inuyasha again because she still loved him.She didn't know what to do, though.About Kikyo atleast...She really hated it all.She was having mixed emotions and was lost.

"I'm going for a walk in the park,"Kagome said and grabbed her green coat and left."Maybe someone should go with her this time..."Alissa said warily.

"I'll go,"Inuyasha said and ran after her and since he already had his red coat on he didn't have to worry about getting his coat."Hey Kagome wait up!"he yelled and caught up with her."What are you doing here?I thought I would be alone, I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now,"she said then immediately regretted it because she sounded so bitter,"sorry didn't mean to sound bitter,"she quickly added and stared at her feet.She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up."It's ok, I understand.Anything you want to talk about?"he asked in a caring way with a concerned look in his eyes."It's nothing..."she said and stared up at space while biting her lip."Kagome I've known you long enough to know that there _is _something wrong.Now spill before I tickle it out of you!"he said and got ready to tickle.She didn't answer so he started to tickle her.She fell down onto her knees because that's what she always does when someone tickles her stomach a lot."Ok, ok!I give up!I'll spill!"she exclaimed and Inuyasha got a triumphant look on his face and helped her up and continued walking."Ok, now what's up?"he asked."Well..."she started."Come on you know you can trust me!"he exclaimed."Ok, well when I saw you kiss Kikyo I-,"she said, but Inuyasha cut her off."First of all I hate Kikyo, second of all she kissed me!I tried to get up, but you ran and she had a firm grip,"he said staring at her with hard eyes.The eyes she knew were telling the truth."OH!I'm so sorry Inuyasha!I didn't know!And I didn't even give you a chance to explain!I am such a horrible person you deserve better than-,"she said in a hurry, but she was cut off when Inuyasha stopped her and kissed her under the full moon.It seemed like the kiss was endless.When they finally pulled away Kagome got a happy smile on her face and when Inuyasha saw that he got another triumphant look and pulled her into another, yet shorter, kiss."I don't deserve better, Kagome, I deserve you!You are better!"he said,"Let's get back now, it's getting late,"and he grabbed her hand and they walked back with happy smiles on their faces.

When they got to Kagome's room he said,"Well I'll drop you off because I have to get to sleep, we head back tomorrow,"he kissed her on the cheek and turned away to leave.Kagome grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into a long, passionate kiss.Alissa opened the door and said,"Holy shit!Jonathan come quick!We have a makeout scene infront of my door!!!!!!!!!!!"Alissa exclaimed and they quickly broke apart with blushes on their cheeks as Jonathan came."Well, well, well.Look what we have here, it's the makeups having a makeout session!"Jonathan said which made their blushes turn a darker shade altogether."Heh-heh, bye Kagome,"he said as Jonathan dragged him back to their room.The girls went in and they both fell asleep quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you liked it I know most of you will LOVE the makeup between Inuyasha and Kagome!Alissa hope your happy and it turns out that I did have this chapter started when you asked me to just put whatever I had up!I just didn't see it!LOL well here's the chapter I'll try to update soon because I really loved this chapter myself!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad some peoples loved my stories and told me anyways here's the next chapter.I got really creative at school and this took up 5sheets of notebookpaper if you don't count back and front as one!lol enjoy

**Fall To Pieces**

The next morning Alissa and Kagome started packing.They had few things since they weren't the girly-girl type.Christmas was nearing so Kagome and Alissa weresing christmas carols.When they were singing Deck the Halls they heard loud voices outside their door.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU CLOWN!" yelled a voice that was faintly familiar to Kagome.

"NO!YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"yelled the other voice.The girls gasped,"Danielle!" they thrust open the door and outside stood Danielle and David(is that what i named him?) theys topped their little sharade(is that how you spell it??!?!?!) and grinned at the two.The next thing the girls saw was Danielle and David laughing evilly then they blacked out and fell.Jonathan and Inuyasha ran out and chased after the strangers that had Alissa and Kagome, but htey had a head start.The two strangers jumped in their car and sped away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha and Jonathan yelled in unison as they watched in horrow as the car drove.Using quick thinking Inuyasha quickly grabbed his camera and took a picture of the license plate.Jonathan nodded and said,"Good thinking," and patted him on the back.They ran to a place to develop the film quickly.After they did that they ran to the police station.When they were describing what the kidnappers looked like a voice behind them said,"Hey sexy,"slyly.Jonathan groaned, smacked his forehead, and turned around and said,"Danielle, what are you doing here?" with a schowl on his face."For you of course!"she said and threw herself to him and hugged him intimately.Jonathan pushed her away and said,"Get away Danielle!I'm dating Alissa now, and I would never date a slut like you!"he stormed out of the station leaving Inuyasha to finish the report.

He walked for what seemed like hours.He had a lot on his mind between the kidnapping of his girlfriend and her best friend to Danielle's slutty ass.He was pissed.Eventually he came to an old building.He had a strange feeling about this place.He heard a muffle groan.He thought he was imaginning things until he heard another faint groan.Then an eveil laugh.He looked through the window, grabbed his cell phone and called Inuyasha then the police.He told them where he was adn to come A.S.A.P. Then he heard Kagome scream.He barged in without thinking and tackled the guy away from her.He untied the girls then pinned the guy down."Are you two ok?" he asked.

"Thanks to you,"they both stated and Alissa ran and hugged Jonathan.He stroked her hair comfortingly.The police arrived and handcuffed the riminal.Inuyasha ran in next.

"Kagome!Oh no!Your bleeding!I'm going to murder that guy!"he said, but calmed down when Kagome hugged him like there was no tomorrow.He picked her up and she snuggled against him, crying into his long silver hair.She soon fell asleep in his arms so he carried her back to her bed.She had to file a report against the guy that kidnapped her tomorrow because the police didn't want to wake her up since they both had a rough day.

Kagome woke up the next morning in Inuyasha's arm.He had been so concerned about her that he didn't want to leave her.She got up quietly making sure she didn't wake him up.She stood there a moment and admired him._'He looks so cute when he's sleeping'_ then she went to take a nice long bath.When she was done she quickly and quietly got dressed.When she walked out of the bathroom Inuyasha had just gotten up and he was yawning and stretching.She ran and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then sat on his lap.Since they were packed they decided to wait for Alissa to get up so they could head to the police station.She got up shortly and they grabbed Jonathan then headed to the police station.When they were done Kagome remembered about Danielle."Oh yeah!Danielle was part of the kidnapping!She was with David,"Kagome said and Jonathan gasped.

"..."Alissa loooked at Jonathan weirdly."Jonathan...?"he looked at her with a strange look on his face."Umm...When we came to tell the police about your kidnapping Danielle came..."he said nervously looking from side to side.The police then told them that the license plate that Inuyasha and Jonathan saw belonged to a girl named Danielle that came from Metarie, Louisiana.They soon left and headed to the airport.They were a day behind schedule.Alissa and Jonathan were coming to Bradenton for the rest of the year.Alissa would be staying with Kagome and Jonathan with Inuyasha.When they arrived at Bradenton they unloaded and went to their designated homes.They met at the park and messed around and flirted a bit.It was a typical fun day.Alissa met all of Kagome's good friends and they had fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is not the end of my story lol just so you know!Anyways I'll try ot update soon


	17. Chapter 17

**Fall To Pieces**

The four of them went to school the next day.Kagome and Alissa had to go somewhere besides science class for that period so it was just Jonathan and Inuyasha.

"Ok class.Today we will have lab partners.I will be choosing your partners so go and sit with your partner when I call your names,"the science teacher said.Inuyasha and Jonathan glanced at each other nervously.It was a well known fact that it is not a good thing when teachers choose your partners.She said a few names, but when she said Jonathan and Inuyasha's names they looked at each other gravely because they did NOT like their partners!"Jonathan your partner is Kagura and Inuyasha yours is Kikyo,"she said.Kikyo and Kagura looked at each other and did a silent scream of happiness because they got what they wanted.The guys dreaded this project.They even considered doing nothing and just taking a bad grade for it, I mean how much could it be worth?Right???"Class this project will be worth half of your final grade,"the teacher said and Jonathan and Inuyasha grimaced.The day went by and they never got a chance to tell the girls who they had as partners because when they left that day it was for a whole day.They couldn't get any phone calls either while they were away.They said something about a surprise.

The next day the boys had to hang out with Kikyo and Kagura the whole day until they finished their assignment.They had to do research, conduct the experiment, and all of that crap.

"This is bull shit!"Jonathan whispered into Inuyasha's ear when they were having lunch with Kikyo and Kagura since they had been researching all morning.Inuyasha nodded.Then the girls walked in and saw their boyfriends eating with the preppy sluts in the resturant.Kikyo and Kagura noticed them and grabbed the boys' hands and kissed them.From where Kagome and Alissa were, it looked like the guys kissed Kikyo and Kagura.Not the other way around.The girls ran out of there mortified before the boys forced themself away from the sluts."WHAT THE HELL?????????????"Jonathan exclaimed.Inuyasha told Jonathan about the girls seeing and they both grimaced.

That night the girls lay in Kagome's room crying wondering why in hell the boys would do that."WAIT ONE SECOND!I MADE THE MISTAKE OF NOT LISTENING TO INUYASHA ONCE, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"Kagome exclaimed and reached for her cell phone.

Inuyasha's phone rang and it said 'Kagome' on it."Kagome???"he asked silently, but she could hear him."Listen Inuyasha, I made the mistake of not asking you what happened before.I won't let that happen again!"Kagome said."Well, Kagome, we were paired up with those two for a science project the day you weren't in class.And-"he said, but Kagome cut him off."And those two came up with an idea to get us seperated.THOSE SLUTS!"she exclaimed and bitterly said the last part.Alissa heard and perked up.She was atleast content that it was the sluts fault.But why did it look like Jonathan kissed Kagura?Maybe they learned a new trick...?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I basically know what i want to do in the next chapter, but I will type it later.Besides Alissa here's your next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

AAAAAAAAAAAH!I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING IN RHYMES, BUT I'M NOT RHYMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMN YOU DANNY PHANTOM SHOW THAT WAS RHYMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I BLAME YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Well here's the last chapter(thank god) cause i'm really not good with writing anymore.Besides 18chapters is enough isn't it?I say that it is so here we go to end my story.

**Fall To Pieces**

Over the next few weeks it seemed that Jonathan was cheating on Alissa with Kagura.It was never true, but she wouldn't listen.Kagome perished the though and knew that he would EVER cheat on her.Just like Inuyasha would never cheat on her!Since it seemed like Jonathan was cheating, though, she believed that he was.She hated to do it, but she just could never believe it wrong.He kept trying to convince her that it was not true.You know how stubborn she is.She didn't believe anyone.Except for herself of course(hehe).The next day would be christmas eve and the boys would be staying over at Kagome's house.Alissa was against it, but she HAD to deal with it.

Everyone was sitting in Kagome's living room watching a movie.Jonathan and Alissa had to go to the bathroom so they each went to the two that were in the house.Kagome rested against Inuyasha's chest and said quietly,"We need a christmas miracle...Bring our friends back together!"and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.They fell asleep before Alissa and Jonathan came back.The next morning when they woke up they all went to the tree because they had all of their presents at Kagome's house.Kagome handed Alissa the one from Jonathan.

"What's this?"she asked and looked at him.

"Open it and find out..."he said quietly so she could barely hear him.She opened it and inside was a beautiful ring.It was 24K gold."It's beautiful..."she said and sighed.If he went through all this trouble and had gotten her a real gold ring maybe he wasn't cheating on her..."I'm glad you like it Alissa,"he said and she ran to him and hugged him."I believe you know,"she breathed and kissed him."Thank God,"Kagome said as she snuggled against Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this story.I'll be writing a couple more.They will be InuyashaXKagome of course...Lol and Alissa and I will be in both of them so hope you read them.Anyways say bye for now because this story is officially over! stamps finished on first chapter lol byez


End file.
